clashofstreamersfandomcom-20200213-history
Summon
“Summon Streamers" is a bundle of scrolls on the main menu where player can acquire streamers. To summon streamers, players can choose from one of three summoning stones, which produces streamers of different quality. In order to summon streamers, players must acquire and spend one of three scrolls; t''he TriHard, Kappa or PogChamp scroll'', which activates a corresponding summoning stone. When players summon, they’re either provided loot from an epic or legendary loot table. The loot table, determines with a certain probability, the type of loot players earn. In effect, whenever players summon streamers they have small chance to obtain legendary loot, which increases the quality of the hero. Unlocking and upgrading Summon Streamers Summon streamers is the first building players unlock. As players upgrade the building, they're provided with higher multipliers, new summoning stones, first the Kappa stone and eventually the'' PogChamp stone'', and an upgrade chance that produces heroes of exceptional high quality. Multiplier As players upgrade the “Summon Streamers” building, in their garrison, they gradually unlock multipliers, which increases, with a certain probability, the amounts of streamers one summon can produce. Every summon has a specific chance to trigger a multiplier. In the tab “summon circle odds”, which can be found in the avatar, players can find an overview of the summoning odds that shows the probability of triggering multipliers. Top replays Top replays is functionality that allows players to store and share memorable summons with other players. The functionality becomes available at level 2. Summon event The summon event is a special occasion that occurs when players have summoned a certain amount of streamers. Players accumulate points with Kappa summons, and earn one point per scroll used. Some of the rewards include streamers of varying quality and TriHard scrolls. Kreygasm mode Kreygasm mode is a feature that allows players to consume ten scrolls in one glorious and epic summon. Kreygasm mode produces streamers equivalent to ten scrolls, and is similar to ten consecutive summons. However, in the event of a multiplier, in kreygasm mode, the entire summon is affected, and the multiplier amplifies the ten scrolls, producing an incredible number of streamers. TriHard Summon Trihard summon is the lowest summoning tier, and produces streamers of the lowest quality. When summoning, players can either receive epic or legendary loot, that determines with a certain probability the quality of streamer, that is a produced. * Epic loot: Streamers with 1-2 stars and lv. 1-2 * Legendary loot: Streamers with 3+ stars and lv. 3 or higher. Kappa Summon Kappa summon is the second summoning tier, and produces streamers of good quality. When summoning, players can either receive epic or legendary loot, that determines with a certain probability, the quality of streamers, that are produced. * Epic loot: Streamers with 3-4 stars and lv. 1-2 * Legendary loot: Streamers with 4+ stars and lv. 4 or higher. PogChamp Summon Kappa summon is the second summoning tier, and produces streamers of good quality. When summoning, players can either receive epic or legendary loot, that determines with a certain probability the quality of streamers, that are produced. * Epic loot: Streamers with 5-6 stars and lv. 5 * Legendary loot: Streamers with 5+ stars and lv. 5 or higher.